pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Aleena the Hedgehog
Aleena is a 13 yr old psychic hedgehog. She is part of Team Superpower with Siway and Tillin, her 2 best friends. Backstory First, she found out about Sonic saving the world a few days after the events of ''Sonic Heroes. ''At this time, she was an ordinary brown hedgehog. Then, Eggman invaded her hometown, and captured most of the civilians living there. She was about to get robotisised like all of her friends, but Team Sonic busted in and saved them all. Aleena thought of Sonic as "dreamy" and wondered how she could be like him. However, the explosion from the machine had turned her into a hedgehog like Amy, only she was green. Then, she went home, and walked around for a bit. A couple of her friends were different colours too, like the Hedgehog Gang, which she was good friends with, had strange powers too. Aleena didn't know that the intensity of the machine had also given her psychic powers. She was walking, then found a strange hammer, that could be used very powerfully, much more powerful than it looked. She took it, then found some abandoned ruins. Here, she spied on an aqua-coloured echidna, training in his basement. The echidna sensed someone was nearby, and Aleena then left, with the echidna coming up the stairs. He then started training outside. Aleena said hi, and the echidna demanded to know why she was out here in a place like this. She replied "Just out". The echidna then recognised her as one of those from the kidnapping. She said that she was kidnapped not too long ago and the "legendary blue hedgehog" saved her. The echidna asked why she was green, and she then got shocked and went in a panic as to why she was green. The echidna then said "It's probably just nothing". Then she figured out her psychic powers. The echidna then said "You are a worthy hedgehog, what is your name?". Aleena told him her name. The echidna said his name was Siway, and that he liked her power. Aleena then stayed at Siway's house. The next day, Siway trained outside, while Aleena looked out over a cliff, at the view. Then, a strange yellow hedgehog came and asked them who they were. Aleena recognised him as Tillin, one of the hedgehogs of her old civilisation. Tillin recognised Aleena too. Siway wondered if he was needed in the team, and Aleena replied a yes. Then, they were forced on a mission to beat up the Eggman, which they all agreed to. Siway let Tillin come along, but only if he didn't get in the way. They fought numerous robots on their way to Metropolis, each almost dying because Tillin got in the way. Siway got really angry and told Tillin to give up, and that he was worthless. Aleena tried to convince Siway otherwise, and to give him another chance, but Siway was really angry, and told her he was worthless. Tillin tried to leave, but Aleena told him he wasn't worthless, but Siway dragged her away with him before she could say anymore. Aleena and Siway managed to make it to Eggman, but, despite all their efforts, they got captured, by the robots, and were getting sqeezed to death. Aleena thought it was the end. Siway and Aleena were facing death, when Tillin got teleported there, and went on a rage. He grabbed a strange Emerald, and went on a rampage with it, he broke the robots, after numerous attacks to them, but Siway and Aleena could do nothing as they helplessly fell over the edge of the cliff. Tillin then shouted "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But then, he grabbed his other strange Emeralds, then transformed into another form, where he saved his friends by flying down and saving them, but then, when they landed from where they fell, there was another big robot, which scattered the strange Emeralds, thus reverting Tillin to his original form. However, with the combined efforts of the three friends, they managed to defeat the robot, and Eggman. Then, Siway regrets everything he said about Tillin, and apologises. He asks if it's not too big of a deal if Tillin joined the team too. Tillin happily agreed, and Aleena was happy too. She then continued her adventures with Team Superpower, which never broke apart. Abilities She has psychic powers, and a hammer that she uses for weaker enemies. She only uses her Psychic powers when they are really neccessary, like on tough enemies, or if her and the team need to reach high areas. Her 3 bits of hair on her head can also illuminate a shield, hence why it is darker than her other bits of fur. Relationships Friends/Allies Siway the Echidna Tillin the Hedgehog(love interest, boyfriend) Hedgehog Gang Chao Gang Team Ice, Team Physics, Team Young, Team Cutiepie, Team Flight, Team Metal, Team Eclipse, Team Secret, Team Devious, Team Love, Team Emotion, Team Random, Team Cute, Team Cool, Team Colour, Team Nature, Team Silent, Team Survivor, Team Fox, Team Child, Team Future-Dime, Team Kid, Team Mechanic, Team Dance, Team Inspiration Team Pal Enemies Dr. Eggman Mr. Bananahead and PBJT Personality ﻿She is very kind-hearted, and isn't very harsh, like when Siway insulted Tillin, she tried to comfort him, by saying that he was nothing like what Siway had said. She can get very angry when she's facing a tough foe. She always cheers her friends on, and has nothing in this world for sadness, as she tries to help anyone she can. Gallery Warning: All of these pictures are of Amy recoloured. If you don't like to see recoloured pictures, GO AWAY! Alright, that out of the way, let's get on with the pictures. All pictures are here: Aleena the Hedgehog/Artwork Old Design 66.png 295px-Amy_14.png i.png|She's striking a pose 256px-Aleenagenerations.png Aleenathehedgehog.png untitled8.png doo doo doo.png aleeflag.png|Aleena's flag symbol aleenapose456789.png Aleena.1.jpg|Aleena by Thundertails14(awesomely cute!!) New Design Aleenapose890.png|Aleena's new design. Category:13 Category:Heroes Category:Hedgehogs Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Pinkolol's characters Category:Psychokinetics Category:Psychic User Category:Pinkolol's Sonic characters